True Kiss
by Melani Lii
Summary: Cinta itu seperti bunga. Sangat indah saat merekah. Namun semakin cepat ia merekah, semakin cepat pula ia layu. "Apa kau bisa membuat mereka mekar lagi, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sambil membelai lembut rambut beraroma lavender itu. Air mata masih mengalir di pipi gadis itu. Sasuke pun bersiap untuk menggigit dan menghisap darahnya.
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo telah terbangun. Matanya mengabsen ke sekeliling.

Gelap...

Suara-suara serangga memenuhi telinganya. Ternyata ia sedang berada di hutan. Malam-malam begini di hutan?

"Dimana ini?" gumamnya lirih. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun ia merasakan sakit di area kepalanya. Ia pun ambruk kembali. Jika saja ada senter, bisa terlihat banyak darah di kepalanya.

"Hey, Sasuke. Ternyata bau manis itu berasal dari dia." Kata seseorang dengan semangat. Gadis itu terlihat kebingungan. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun.

"S-siapa di sana?" tanya gadis itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan seseorang mendekatinya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Suhu tubuh seseorang itu begitu dingin.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" cicitnya dengan suara lemah. Ingin sekali ia melawan, tetapi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya sangat menyiksa. Ia hanya bisa pasrah.

CTARRRrrrr... GLARRrrr...

Kilat dan petir saling bersahutan. Disaat itu juga ia melihat dengan jelas seorang pria yang tengah menggendong tubuhnya. Pria berrambut raven dan bermata onyxs. Sedang apa pria itu di sini?

"Tunggu apa lagi, Sasuke? Ayo kita bawa dia." Kata pria yang bertato segitiga sambil menjilat gigi taringnya. Pria berrambut raven menyeringai. Ia membawa gadis itu berlari bersama temannya.

True Kiss

Naruto Shippuden (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naskah asli dari melani lii

Happy reading...

"Oi, bangun!" seru seorang pria berrambut raven kepada gadis yang sedari tadi masih terlelap. Padahal matahari belum juga memancarkan sinarnya.

"Oi, cepat bangun!" serunya lagi dengan nada suara yang lebih keras. Perlahan kelopak mata gadis itu bergerak. Tak lama kemudian kelopak mata itu telah sepenuhnya terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menyadari seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di tempat tidurnya. Ia pun terbangun.

"Si-siapa kau? Dan, dimana aku?" tanya gadis itu sambil menoleh ke sekeliling. Namun tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Ia memegang kepalanya itu. Namun, ia mendapati kepalanya yang sudah diperban. Melihat perilakunya yang sibuk sendiri, pria bernama Sasuke itu mendecih. Sudah semalaman ia merawat gadis itu dan berusaha menahan rasa hausnya. Tapi, ternyata ini yang ia dapat. Sebuah pengabaian.

"Siapa namamu?" sontak gadis itu menoleh.

"N-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?"

"DIAM!" bentak Sasuke membuat Hinata terkesiap. "BISAKAH KAU UNTUK TIDAK MENGURUSI DIRIMU SENDIRI?" Hinata menatapnya nanar.

"Hentikan Sasuke! Kau membuatnya ketakutan!" Kata seekor anjing berwarna cokelat yang berada di jendela. Mata Hinata melebar. Tentu saja ia merasa takjub melihat hewan ajaib itu. Dengan perasaan kesal, Sasuke menjauh. Anjing itu mrnghampiri Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya. Hinata merasa canggung. Ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya bertemu seekor anjing yang dapat berbicara. Jangan-jangan kalau Hinata mencium bibir anjing ini, akan ada seorang pangeran tampan yang akan melamarnya. Ah, tidak, tidak. Hanya dongeng. Itu pun seharusnya adalah seekor katak.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Pakkun." Kata anjing itu dengan sopan. Lagi-lagi Hinata merasa takjub. "Aku adalah pelayanmu di sini."

Hinata cengo...

"Biar kujelaskan sedikit. Ekhem!" Kata Pakkun sambil berdehem sebentar. Hinata pun memperhatikan anjing yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Para vampir di sini kehilangan tuannya sejak 1 tahun yang lalu."

"V-vampir?"

"Um-hm! Dan sekarang mereka telah menemukan tuan yang baru."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Ya... itu kau. Karena darahmu itu istimewa."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriak Hinata sambil merentangkankan tangannya. Anjing kecil itu pun jatuh dan menggelinding ke bawah kolong tempat tidur. Betapa malangnya dia. Merasa berdosa, Hinata pun segera turun dari ranjang dan mencoba mencari anjing itu. Ia berjongkok dan memposisikan kepalanya menghadap bawah kolong ranjang.

"Anjing manis, kamu dimana?" panggil Hinata.

"Hei Tuan Putri, kamu sedang mencari apa?" tanya seorang pria. Hinata pun menoleh. Matanya membulat ketika mendapati seekor anjing yang ia cari tengah berada di pundak pria itu. Ia berdiri dan menatap nanar. Benar-benar ajaib! Pria berwajah pucat itu pun terkekeh.

"Ke-kenapa bi-bisa..."

"Oi, kau belum memperkenalkan diri? Dasar tidak berguna!" celetuk seseorang yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di belakangnya. Hinata meneguk ludah. Ternyata di kamar itu tidak hanya ada 1 pria, melainkan ada 4.

"N-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa di sini." Kata Hinata sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi. Kuharap kau bisa berguna di sini." Kata seorang pria berrambut panjang.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba. Kuharap kau bisa memperlakukanku dengan lembut." Kata pria bertato segitiga sambil memamerkan gigi taringnya.

"Tuan Putri," panggil pria berwajah pucat itu. Hinata menoleh. "Aku Sai. Aku akan selalu melindungimu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Hinata pun membalas senyumannya itu. Hanya dia, satu-satunya pria bermuka ramah di sini.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Kata pria berrambut raven. Saat Hinata menatapnya, pria itu membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Kalau kau membantahku, aku akan membunuhmu." Ancamnya. Seketika bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri. Auranya terasa sangat menyeramkan.

"A-ano... maaf... tapi aku tak tahu apa-apa. Kalian mungkin salah paham. Aku bukan tuan kalian." Kata Hinata. Hening sejenak. Kemudian semua pria yang ada di situ tertawa terbahak-bahak. Respon mereka membuat Hinata kebingungan. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan gadis itu?

"Mencoba menjadi pelawak?" ejek Sasuke. "Seorang gadis biasa. Bermimpi menjadi tuan kami, heh?" ia tertawa lagi. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa malu sekaligus terluka dengan ejekannya itu. Ia mencoba melirik anjing yang berada di pundak Sai. Namun, ternyata anjing itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"A-ano... sebaiknya aku pergi." Kata Hinata sambil melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi.

"TIDAK BISA!" teriak Kiba tiba-tiba. "Kau harus melaksanakan tugasmu!" lanjutnya. Hinata meneguk ludah. Nada bicara Kiba begitu menyeramkan, seperti seekor anjing liar yang sedang meraung-raung.

"Tu-tugas?" Tanya Hinata lirih.

"Tuan Putri harus mengusir iblis yang tinggal di sini." Sahut Sai.

"Ma-maaf tapi aku hanya seorang gadis bi..."

"CUKUP!" bentak Itachi. Hinata meneguk ludah lagi. Mungkin nanti perutnya akan kembung karena terlalu banyak meminum air ludah. "Jangan tunjukkan ketidakbergunaanmu di sini! Dasar gadis lemah!"

Perbuatan mereka secara tidak langsung telah membuatnya merasa direndahkan. Ia tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan mereka darinya. Hinata kemudian menlanjutkan langkahnya itu. Terlihat seperti gadis pemberani. Namun sebenarnya ia sangat ketakutan.

"Berhenti!" perintah Sasuke. Namun Hinata tak menghiraukannya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ia semakin dekat dengan pintu.

"BERHENTI!" kali ini Sasuke menaikkan volume suaranya. Tak juga berhenti, Hinata berlari dan lenyap dari pandangan para pria itu.

"Sasuke, ini tugasmu!" perintah Itachi. Sasuke mendecih sebelum akhirnya ia berlari dan melompat lewat jendela.

Kita beralih ke keadaan gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah panik itu. Ia berlari dan terus berlari. Rasanya melelahkan. Rumah itu begitu besar. Sangat sulit untuk keluar dari situ. Padahal sudah lama sekali ia berlari. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Rasa sakit itu kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar dan mengatur nafas.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Hinata terjingat. Namun betapa leganya setelah mengetahui yang berada di sampingnya itu ternyata adalah Pakkun.

"A-anjing." Gumam Hinata. "Kenapa kau menipuku? Aku bukanlah tuan mereka. Tolong bantu aku keluar dari sini." Kata Hinata sendu.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu keluar dari sini. Memangnya kau akan tinggal di mana?" tanya Pakkun sambil memperlihatkan muka malasnya. Hinata berpikir sejenak untuk mengingat-ingat di mana ia tinggal. Namun, semakin ia keras berpikir, semakin sakit pula denyutan di kepalanya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Disini kau hanya perlu menjadi tuan kami dan menjaga rumah ini dari iblis."

"Tapi... aku tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa untuk menghadapi iblis. Lagipula mereka juga tak menganggapku sebagai tuan. Kurasa kau meminta bantuan kepada orang yang salah."

"Tidak. Ramalan kami menyatakan kalau manusia berdarah manis mampu menjaga rumah ini dari iblis. Ada cara supaya mereka menerimamu."

"Maaf... tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Aku mohon." Kata Pakkun memasang puppy eyes. "Kalau tidak, para vampir turunan akan kehilangan kendali jika vampir darah murni mati." Kata anjing itu dengan suara memelas. Hinata merasa iba. Ia menggengam kedua tangan anjing itu sambil menatapnya.

"Baiklah. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Pertama, kau harus membuat kontrak dengan mereka."

"A-apa? kenapa harus pakai rumah kontrakkan?" tanya gadis itu dengan polosnya. Pakkun menepuk jidat.

"Bukan. Maksudku sebuah ikatan ... um... bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, ya? Intinya kamu membuat mereka menuruti perintahmu."

"C-caranya?"

"Cium mereka."

"A-APA? CIUM? MAKSUDMU CIUMAN YANG ITU?" teriak Hinata. Sekarang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Saat Pakkun hendak menjawab, tiba-tiba Sasuke terlihat duduk di jendela. Hinata tersenyum paksa.

"Cih! Anjing bodoh. Kenapa kau beri tahu dia!" kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. Sang anjing pun hanya memasang muka datar. Lalu ia menghampiri Hinata yang tengah duduk di lantai dan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Hinata merintih kesakitan.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menciumku!" ujar Sasuke sebelum menggendong gadis itu ala bridal style. Hinata mencoba memberontak namun percuma. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Harus mencium para vampir seperti mereka merupakan tantangan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Apalagi Hinata belum pernah mencium pria manapun. Namun di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mencium seorang pria. Tapi, buakankah itu akan terasa memalukan? Terlebih lagi ia harus memilih siapa yang akan diciumnya terlebih dahulu.

TBC...

Thanks For Read... :) RnR please...


	2. Chapter 2

Arigatou Minna-san sudah membaca fanfic saya ini maaf karena lama up-nya.

Langsung saja, ini dia ... jeng... jeng...

Di sebuah ruangan remang-remang, ada sekumpulan iblis tengah berdiskusi. Mereka menyebut ruangan itu sebagai markas mereka.

"APA? MEREKA SUDAH MENEMUKANNYA?" Seru seorang gadis berrambut pink sambil berdiri.

"Oi, tenanglah, Sakura. Dia tidak akan mampu membunuh kita. Kudengar dia hanya seorang manusia." Kata seorang pria bertato 'Ai' di dahinya.

"M-manusia?" gumam Sakura. Kemudian ia tertawa. "seharusnya aku tak perlu setakut itu." Katanya sambil tersenyum lalu kembali duduk.

"Tapi ... bukankah manusia berdarah manis lebih berbahaya daripada vampir berdarah manis?" katanya sambil mengotak-atik bonekanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasori?" tanya Gaara.

"Jiwa manusia." Jawabnya. Kini semua mata tertuju ke arahnya. "Manusia tangguh dan pemberani bisa menaklukan iblis manapun."

"Ja-jadi?"

"Ayolah, Sakura, jangan panik begitu! Dia hanya seorang gadis yang lemah. Mungkin setelah melihat kita, dia akan menjerit lalu pingsan." Ujar Gaara sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya, itu mungkin benar." Sahut Sasori, "tapi bisakah kau periksa dulu, Gaara?"

True Kiss

Naruto Shippuden (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naskah asli dari melani lii

Happy reading

Langkah kaki pria berrambut raven itu berhenti di sebuah ruang tempat tidur yang terlihat mewah itu. Tapi, ia tak juga menurunkan gadis berbalutkan perban di kepalanya itu, ia malah memberinya sebuah tatapan tajam. Gadis mana yang tidak meleleh dengan mata onyxs-nya itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, gadis itu mencoba membalas tatapannya dengan tajam pula. Sayang, tatapannya hanya setajam silet berkarat. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang selalu mengasah ketajaman matanya.

Setelah 2 menit tatap-menatap...

Akhirnya muka Hinata memerah dan ia alihkan pandangannya. Belum lagi matanya yang sudah terasa pedih. Sasuke menyeringai. Melihat sesuatu yang merah adalah kepuasan tersendiri baginya.

"S-Sasuke ... t-turunkan aku!" rengek Hinata. Namun Sasuke masih tetap diam.

"T-tolong turunkan aku!" rengeknya lagi sambil mencoba untuk lepas dari tangannya.

"Diam atau kau akan menggelinding!" bentak Sasuke. Namun Hinata tetap saja memberontak. "kalau kau tidak diam juga, aku akan menciummu!" ancamnya lagi. Tubuh Hinata kaku seketika.

"Matamu tadi indah." Kata Sasuke. Mendengar pujian itu Hinata serasa seperti melayang. "Rasanya aku ingin mencongkelnya." lanjutnya. Wajah Hinata pucat seketika. Setelah puas menggoda gadis itu, akhirnya dia pun menidurkannya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun kemudian dia beranjak pergi. Diam-diam Hinata meliriknya. Matanya membulat saat melihat darah di leher sisi kanan Sasuke.

"T-tunggu," kata Hinata sambil meraih tangannya. "Lehermu terluka, biarkan aku mengobatimu." lanjutnya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia pun meraba-raba bagian lehernya dan baru ia sadari ada darah di sana.

"Eh, kapan aku mendapatkannya? Tapi tak apa, lukaku ini bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya." kata sambil terkekeh. "Ah, aku lupa. Kau ini hanya manusia bodoh!" Lanjutnya sambil menghentakkan tangan. Hinata menunduk lesu. Rasanya menyakitkan ketika kata 'Manusia Bodoh' itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, pria berrambut raven itu melangkah meninggalkan seorang gadis yang tengah murung. Namun, sesampainya di depan pintu, ia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata," gumam Sasuke. Pemilik nama pun mengadah. "hitam belum tentu warna yang buruk _._ " ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Hinata terperangah.

HINATA POV

Aku, Hinata Hyuuga. Aku tidak tahu siapa dan dari mana diriku ini. Malam itu adalah malam pertama aku bertemu dengan pria ini, pria yang sikapnya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Namun, entah mengapa hatiku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Sayang, lagi-lagi aku tidak tahu. Saat aku berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat, kepalaku terasa berdenyut. Hanya satu yang selalu muncul di ingatanku, yaitu permintaan anjing manis itu untuk mencium para vampir ini. Bukan hanya suaranya, namun juga ekspresi, gestur, dan intonasinya. Ya, kira-kira sedetail itu. Tapi, tolong jangan menganggap diriku ini terlalu bernafsu untuk menyentuh bibir mereka.

"Hitam belum tentu warna yang buruk _._ "

Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari kalimat itu. Ditambah lagi pikiranku membuyar seketika setelah melihat senyumannya itu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum dengan ramah. Hatiku ini rasanya sejuk sekali. Tapi...

Senyuman itu palsu...

Semakin lama aku memandanginya, entah mengapa aku bisa melihat kesedihan. Matanya tak menunjukan kalau ia bahagia.

"Aku yakin... kau bisa menyelamatkan kami." Setelah berkata begitu, Sasuke pergi dari pandanganku. Aneh, padahal hinaannya begitu menyakitkan, tapi hanya dengan kata-katanya tadi, aku menjadi lebih bersemangat. Dan kurasa... aku harus merubah senyumannya itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Masalah yang sedang ia hadapi pun aku belum tahu.

"Ekhem!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang sedang berdehem dan itu berasal dari belakang.

"KYAAA! ANJING!" teriakku setelah melihat Pakkun yang tengah berada di sampingku. Kebiasaan! Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba sering membuatku jantungan.

"OI! NAMAKU PAKKUN! KAU SELALU MENYEBUTKUANJING-ANJING-ANJING! TERDENGAR SEPERTI KAU SEDANG MENGELUARKAN KATA KOTOR TAHU!" katanya sambil ngotot. Setelah itu dia mendengus sambil memalingkan muka dan bersedekap. Ternyata dia bisa marah juga. Dan yang membuatku bingung adalah...

Dia ini memang anjing, 'kan...?

"M-maaf. Um, sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyaku. Sebelum menjawab, anjing manis itu naik ke pangkuanku dan bersantai. Seperti biasanya, dia memandangku dengan tatapan datar.

"Itu tidak penting." Jawabnya. Aku hanya nyengir. Itu memang tidak penting baginya, tapi itu sangat penting bagiku. Ini sangat mendebarkan. Aku takut kalau dia mendengar ancaman Sasuke untuk menciumku tadi. Sangat memalukan untuk didengar oleh anjing kecil sepertinya. Eh, dia sudah 18++ belum ya?

"Kenapa kau tidak mencium Sasuke, padahal dia juga menawarkan diri, 'kan?" lanjutnya.

TERNYATA DIA BENAR-BENAR MENDENGARNYA!

OH TUHAN, AKU HARUS MENJAWAB APA?

"Oi, oi, Hinata, mukamu merah!" katanya sambil terbangun dari posisi santainya. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak dan aku pun spontan ikut tersentak. Firasatku mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk saat anjing ini menatapku intens.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukai..."

"Sepertinya-kau-kemari-ingin-mengatakan-sesuatu-yang-penting." Potongku dengan sigap. Aku yakin tadi dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuatku melemparnya ke luar jendela. Dia tampak sedang berfikir.

"Ah, benar! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting untukmu." Mendengar perkataannya itu, aku pun menjadi lega. Sebenarnya aku hanya takut dia menambahkan nama... SASUKE.

"Sepertinya iblis-iblis akan melancarkan aksinya besok malam." Katanya dengan nada serius. Aku hanya manggut-manggut walaupun tak mengerti. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga aku ini juga gadis biasa yang takut dengan iblis yang terlihat menyeramkan di bayanganku. "Huh! Hanya itu reaksimu? Dasar BODOH!" lanjutnya dengan nada penuh penekanan pada kata 'bodoh'. Ternyata anjing ini sudah mulai menunjukkan sifat aslinya.

"Hinata, kau jangan menganggap ini sebuah permainan! Aku juga yakin, hilangnya ingatanmu itu ada hubungannya dengan mereka."

"Eh? K-kenapa?" seketika bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Entahlah. Yang penting kamu jangan sampai salah mencium iblis. Kalau itu kaulakukan, maka kau akan kehilangan vampir yang sudah menjadi pelayanmu." Ujarnya. Huh? Mencium iblis? Memangnya siapa yang mau mencium mereka? Tapi... masalahnya adalah...

"Anjing, aku ini tidak punya kekuatan apa pun... bagaimana caraku menghadapi mereka?" kataku dengan nada sendu sambil memainkan jari-jariku.

"ITU SEBABNYA KAU ITU BODOH!" bentaknya membuatku menciut. "Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk mencium mereka, 'kan? Sisanya kau akan tahu sendiri." ujarnya. Aku takut, aku sangat takut dengan permintaan itu. Mencium beberapa laki-laki sekaligus, apa tidak terdengar seperti wanita murahan? Melihatku yang tak juga menjawab, dia pun menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu... tapi kau tak perlu menganggap terlalu berat tentang wanita, karena vampir tak menganggap ciuman sebagai hal yang istimewa."

"T-tidak istimewa?"

"Menggigit, biasanya mereka mengungkapkannya lewat itu. Semakin dalam taring mereka menusukmu, semakin dalam juga rasa suka mereka padamu." Jelasnya. Aku merasa takjub, ternyata mereka tega menyakiti orang yang disukai mereka. Yang lebh menakjubkan lagi, bagaimana anjing ini tahu perasaan seorang gadis? Dia ini anjing jantan 'kan?

"Aku tahu semuanya karena aku selalu membaca buku tentang wanita." Seketika aku terkesiap, ternyata dia bisa membaca pikiran! Mulai sekarang aku harus berhati-hati lagi dalam membatin.

Iblis akan beraksi besok malam. Fajar mulai tiba, aku harus mencari 1 vampir terlebih dahulu dan menciumnya, entah itu Kiba, Sai, Sasuke, ataupun Itachi. Namun, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku ingin kutemui pertama adalah... UCHIHA SASUKE.

"HEI, HINATA! KENAPA KAU MALAH TIDUR?" teriak Pakkun yang tak kuhiraukan. Sekarang aku sangat lelah. aku akan istirahat dan memulai pengalaman yang baru besok pagi.

HINATA POV END

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil mematikan wastafel. Siapa yang tak akan heran melihat Sasuke kepanikan sambil terus membasuh leher kanannya dengan air.

"Tidak ada!" sanggahnya sambil melihat cermin di hadapannya yang tak memantulkan sosoknya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi leher kanannya untuk menghindari pertanyaan Itachi yang berkelanjutan. Namun, rupanya Itachi tak sebodoh itu. Dengan gesit ia menyingkap tangan itu dan menggenggamnya. Matanya membulat. Disana terlihat sebuah tanda hitam berbentuk bulan sabit. Mengetahui perilaku saudaranya itu, Sasuke pun memelintir tangan Itachi sehingga tangannya bisa terlepas. Ia menatapnya tajam.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya sambil beranjak pergi. Itachi mencoba meraih tangannya, namun Sasuke berhasil menghindar.

"Jangan-jangan wanita iblis itu yang..."

"Rahasiakan!" potong Sasuke. "jika Hinata tahu tentang hal ini, pasti sangat merepotkan."

"Astaga, kau ini perduli sekali, ya?" Kata Itachi sambil menyeringai. "Belum resmi menjadi tuanmu dan kau sudah jatuh cinta? Padahal, dia ini makhluk berumur pendek, lho." lanjutnya. Mendengar hal itu, spontan ia menoleh Itachi dengan tatapan nanar. Seringaian yang dibuat Itachi itu seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tahu tentang isi hatinya. Namun ekspresi Sasuke terlalu cepat berubah menjadi seringaian. Rupanya adik kakak ini sangat suka menyeringai, ya?

"Diamlah dan lihat saja nantinya." Jawab Sasuke seraya menatapnya datar.

"Kau ingin menghilangkan ingatanmu lagi, eh?"

TBC...

Thanks For Read... RnR please...

Bales Time... XD

To Uchiha Cullen738 hihihi... gomen Hinata nggak cuma nyium Sasuke, karena Sasuke telah nyium saya XD HUAHAHAHA... #Digampar

To Nhiyla324 hahaha... Hinata dibilang dukun? Nggak mungkin! Eh, tapi bisa jadi sih... #plak. Gomen saya nggak bisa up cepat.

To sasuhina69 gomen, Hinata nggak nyium Sasuke seorang, karena dia adalah seorang PLAYGIRL! HUAHAHAHA... #digamparHinata. Cuma kidding XD kalau end nya...um, belum kepikiran sih XD,, coba kita bertanya pada Sasuke yang bergoyang...

To NurmalaPrieska aduh, gimana ya... gomen nggak bisa up kilat XD...

To Megumi Amethyst Oke, siap!

To Zee hehe

To yuka ini sudah up .. sampai ketemu tanggal 16 nanti #ngilang

To lovely sasuhina Ok, nanti akan terjawab


	3. Chapter 3

Seorang pria berrambut raven tengah duduk di hamparan rumput di bawah sinar bulan sabit. Tidak, ia tidak sedang sendirian, di sana berdiri 3 vampir lainnya. Hanya saja ia merasa sangat hampa. Pandangan kosong itu mengadah. Bintang-bintang yang berkedip seolah tak tertangkap oleh mata kelamnya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Tuan kita hanya sedang tak beruntung." Kata seorang pria bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya sambil menepuk pundak pria berrambut raven itu.

"Kita hanya perlu mencari tuan baru yang lebih kuat darinya, Sasuke." Kata Itachi berusaha untuk menghibur. Namun sepertinya itu tak mengubah keadaannya yang sekarang. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti pikirannya. Semuanya sudah memakluminnya. Karena mereka memang sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah sosok pelayan yang setia dan perhatian pada tuannya

"Vampir seperti dirimu memang merepotkan, ya?" kata pria berkulit pucat sambil memijat kening. "Aku benci menyarankan ini. Tapi, bukankah kau bisa menghilangkan ingatan? Setidaknya sebagian ingatanmu bisa kau hapus." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum bak malaikat.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke menghela nafas. Memang suah saatnya ia menggunakan kelebihannya itu. Saat matanya terpejam, kepalanya menjadi terasa sedikit pening.

Untuk selnjutnya, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama...

True Kiss

Naruto Shippuden (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naskah asli dari melani lii

Happy reading

"Fhh~ Hinata..."

Terdengar panggilan diikuti hembusan nafas yang terasa menggelitik di telinga. Gadis bersurai indigo itu pun membuka matanya. Pandangannya kosong. Ia beranjak dari ranjang king size berseprai putih itu. Perlahan kakinya melangkah menuju jendela yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Jendela bertirai putih perlahan melambai terhembus angin malam yang lumayan kencang. Sesampainya di depan jendela, ia menyingkap tirai dan menengok ke bawah. Dari lantai 3 itu, matanya menangkap seseorang berrambut raven tengah tersenyum.

Itu Sasuke...

Matanya membulat perlahan. Pria itu mengangguk-anggukkan tangan kanannya untuk sebuah isyarat. Ia itu pun menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Kaki kanan ia naikkan ke alas jendela diikuti kaki kirinya. Ketika tubuhnya mulai terayun, pria itu menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika Hinata terkesiap. Ia berteriak sebelum tubuhnya menghantam genting dan jatuh ke lantai bawah. Mungkin dia akan mati. Untungnya, sebelum tubuhnya membentur halaman rumah, pria bersayap putih menagkapnya. Poninya tersibak seiring pria bersayap itu membawanya ke genting tertinggi, genting lantai 4.

"Tuan Putri ingin bunuh diri, hm?" Tanya pria itu dengan lembut namun penuh penekanan dia akhir kalimatnya. Mata Amethyst yang sebelumnya terpejam itu terbuka. Ia tertegun melihat siapa yang sedang menggendongnya.

"K-kau? A-aku... k-kenapa b-bisa..."

"Oh, kecoak terbang, ya?" kata seseorang yang pastinya bukan Sai. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mata onyxs-nya menangkap sesosok pria bertato 'Ai' di dahinya. Pria itu berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti rindu rumah ini, iya 'kan, Tuan Girang?" kata Sai. Perbincangan terasa sengit. Angin berhembus mengibarkan pakaian merah panjang yang dikenakan iblis itu. Jangan lupakan Hinata yang justru terpesona dengan penampilan iblis itu, rambut merah pekat dengan mata yang tajam, juga postur tubuh tinggi dan tegap.

"Payah! Kau membawa tuan yang bodoh dan lemah itu, hm?" kata iblis itu sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Sai terdiam lalu memandangi Hinata sejenak. Dia yakin, pasti telinga Hinata tadi bergetar mendengar kata 'Bodoh'. Saat itu ia mulai berfikir. Ah, mungkin iblis itu benar, Hinata hanya manusia bodoh dan lemah, seperti Sasuke. Kemudian wajah datar itu menatap iblis dengan lantang.

"Memang siapa yang menganggap dia ini tuan?" katanya. Mendengar hal itu mata Hinata terbelalak, sementara iblis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lagi-lagi Hinata dipermainkan. Ternyata semua vampir itu sama, mereka sangat egois dan sombong. Mungkin tidak ada pengecualian termasuk Sai.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sai dengan nada dingin. Sejenak iblis itu berhenti tertawa.

"Seperti biasa, aku akan mengambil calon tuan yang bodoh itu untuk makanan kami. Pasti rasanya lezat dan manis 'kan,"

"TIDAK!" teriak Hinata penuh amarah sambil menatap iblis itu tajam.

"HEI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak Hinata sambil melempar pandangan ke arah Sai yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin. "TURUNKAN AKU!"

"Tuan Putri ingin-..."

"TURUKAN!" paksa Hinata. Sai mememutar bola mata sebelum benar-benar menurunkan tubuh mungil itu. Jangan mengira kalau vampir malaikat itu melepaskannya dengan etis. Dia justru melemparnya ke bawah sana. Kalau kejadiannya akan begini, tadi tak perlu menolongnya 'kan?

"Huh! Merepotkan." lantas iblis itu mengepakkan sayap hitamnya dan mencoba megejar gadis itu. Sangat disayangkan jika makanan itu jatuh terbuang sia-sia. Mubazir!

Saat iblis itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapai Hinata, tiba-tiba gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Sebenarnya iblis itu hanya tidak tahu saja bahwa sebenarnya seseorang telah berhasil menangkap gadis itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia mendecak sebal sebelum akhirnya kembali ke atap.

"Tuan Girang, kau merindukanku, 'kan?" tanya Sai dengan senyuman.

"DIAM! Kau membuatku mual!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sai yang memasang muka tanpa dosa.

Mari kita lihat di lain tempat. Tirai putih yang terseok kencang seiring dengan melesatnya seorang pria ke dalam suatu kamar. Tentu ia tak sendiri, ditemani seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah digendongnya itu.

Bersyukurlah karena yang membawamu bukan iblis, Hinata...

Tapi... SIAPA?

Akhirnya Hinata mengadah. Kedua mata amethyst dan onyx bertemu. Waktu seketika berhenti. Rambut beraroma lavender menyeruak tercium oleh hidung Sasuke .

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Sasuke dingin membuat lamunannya buyar.

"A-ano... T-turunkan aku." Pinta Hinata gagap sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Melihat responnya itu, Sasuke tersenyum. Warna kesukaannya pun muncul. Mungkin kapan-kapan ia harus menggodanya lagi.

Setelah menyandarkan hinata di kasur berseprai putih, tanpa sepatah kata pun Sasuke melangkah menuju jendela hendak keluar. Sepasang mata amethyst menatapnya penuh harap. Ia ingin lebih lama lagi bersama pria itu.

"S-sasuke.." mendengar panggilan itu, Sasuke pun menoleh. "yang memanggilku tadi itu kamu 'kan?"

"Itu iblis." jawabnya seraya melompat ke luar jendela. Segera Hinata beranjak dari ranjang dan berlari ke arah jendela itu. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan mencari Sasuke, namun nihil. Ia merasa khawatir. Sasuke adalah pria yang pemberani dan nekat, bukan tidak mungkin ia akan melawan Gaara. Hinata memang tak bermaksud untuk meragukan kekuatan Sasuke. Tapi, ini adalah pertarungan antara iblis dengan vampir turunan. Hinata pernah mendengar dari Pakkun bahwa Sasuke adalah satu-satunya vampir yang pernah menjadi manusia. Dan vampir setengah manusia merupakan yang paling lemah dari vampir turunan yang lain. Mengingat hal itu, segera Hinata berlari ke luar kamar menuju halaman rumah. Suara benturan dan erangan terdengar dari luar sana. Ia mempercepat larinya walaupun sudah terjatuh berkali-kali. Sayang, ia justru menemui jalan buntu. Ia memang belum mengerti tentang jalur rumah ini. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, tubuhnya merosot seiring sakit kepalanya yang mendadak datang. Sepertinya, tekad yang dimilikinya tidak selaras dengan keadaan tubuhnya.

"Butuh tumpangan, hm?" tawar seseorang. Dengan sisa tenaga, Hinata mencoba menengok ke belakang.

"Ki-kiba?"

"Cepatlah!" perintanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Hinata pun menggapai tangan itu. Ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kiba saat tubuhnya diangkat.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Kiba. Belum sempat mengangguk, mereka sudah menghilang.

BRUK!

Tubuh Sasuke membentur batang pohon akibat pukulan pria berrambut merah. Tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka. Banyak darah yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Namun, tatapannya masih tajam menusuk. Berbeda dengan Sai yang hanya duduk santai menyaksikan dari atas sambil mengelus seekor burung merpati putih yang tidak jelas asal usulnya.

"Apa kau masih kuat, hah, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Gaara dengan sinis.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Sabaku Gaara." Jawabnya sambil menjilat darah di sekitar mulutnya. Sai terkikik, jelas sekali bahwa keadaan Sasuke sudah tak memungkinkan, tapi ia masih saja berniat untuk melawan. Padahal pukulannya tak berpengaruh apapun bagi iblis itu.

"OI, SASUKE, MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MENAHANKU UNTUK MELAWANNYA, HAH?" teriak Sai tidak sabar. Namun Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Bodohnya aku. Kalaupun Sasuke mati, apa perduliku?" gumamya sambil kembali mengelus burung merpati di tangannya.

"Vampir bodoh sepertimu sebaiknya MATI!" kata iblis itu sambil menjentikkan jari tangan. Seketika, sebuah pedang berada di genggamannya.

"Sasuke..." panggil seseorang dengan suara lembut. Sasuke menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya dia setelah melihat Hinata di sampingnya bersama Kiba.

"Untuk apa kau-..."

"HYAAAAA!" seru iblis sambil terbang meluncur dan mengarahkan pedang ke tubuh Sasuke. Akibat serangan tadi tubuhnya terasa kaku, sehingga sulit untuk digerakkan. Sepertinya ajal akan menjemputnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya inilah yang ia tunggu, kematian melawan iblis.

"ARRRGGGGH...!" terdengar suara erangan yang amat keras. Sai yang tadinya bersantai dengan burunganya, kini memasang ekspresi terkejut.

TBC...?

Thanks For Read... RnR please...

Bales Time...

To NurmalaPrieska ...ya begitulah ...

To sasuhina69 ...ok, terima kasih sudah penasaran ...

To Nhiyla324 ...ok, kita lihat selanjutnya bakal ada ...

To andri961 ... wah makasih andri-san ...

To Tanuma Chan ... Yosh! ...

To Ms.X ...oke, terima kasih sarannya.. Saya usahain chap selanjutnya akan lebih panjang & diberi ket. lokasi,. Salam hangat ...

To Asrilover ... Gomen ne , kagak bisa, tapi akan saya usahain...

Terima kasih Minna

Tenang, ini masih berlanjut kok, *author mulai gaje*

.

Suasana malam yang dingin di tengah pertarungan. Mungkin hawa ini tak menembus kulit Hinata. Kaki jenjangnya berjinjit untuk mencapai tujuannya. Matanya terpejam, menekan gejolak di dalam dada. Ia tahu benar apa yang telah dilakukannya dan tentu ini adalah niat yang sebenarnya belum siap untuk diwujudkannya. Seseorang akan nekat saat terdesak bukan? Dan itulah yang sedang dilakukannya.

"ARRRGGGGH...!"

Suara erangan diikuti suara benturan pun tak menembus indra pendengarannya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya menjadi begitu?

'Jelly ... jelly...'

Itulah yang terus ia gumamkan di dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang lembut. Sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya merona. Tentu ia tak ingin mengakui apa yang telah ia tekan dengan bibir tipisnya itu.

"KAU KALAH TUAN GIRANG!" ejek Sai diikuti melihat sayap Gaara yang tersangkut di pohon. Tak sedikit bulu hitamnya yang rontok. Pria berrambut merah itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegang tangan kirinya yang terus memancarkan cairan hitam.

"Sial!" runtuknya sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke arah dua orang yang menyebabkan dirinya terlempar seperti ini. Matanya menyipit tatkala melihat cahaya warna biru yang dipancarkan oleh mereka. Tentu pemandangan ini pernah ia lihat, bahkan berkali-kali. Sebuah ritual yang akan menyucikan suatu tempat sehingga iblis pun tak dapat memijakkan kakinya. Sudah sepantasnya ia pergi sebelum dirinya lenyap akibat cahaya yang kian membesar itu.

Namun ritual itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh hinata. Kiba yang masih berada di situ pun menangkap tubuh yang rapuh itu.

Kelopak matanya masih mengatup. Seharusnya ia tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya.

"SASUKE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" oceh Kiba.

"Tidak sepantasnya dia menciumku." Jawab Sasuke enteng sambil mengusap bibirnya. Kiba menggeram melihat Sasuke yang masih keras kepala. Bahkan dia tertawa, tertawa seperti orang gila. Sasuke memang vampir gila!

Indra pendengaran Hinata tertusuk oleh kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Akhirnya bulir-bulir itu terbebas. Langit terlihat gelap dan tak terdapat bintang yang menghiasinya. Hanya beberapa cahaya kecil yang terpancar di celah-celah rumah bertingkat 4 yang membantu penglihatannya. Ia merasa hati Sasuke samasekali tak berbeda dengan langit itu. Sama sekali tak berbeda.

Sai yang geram dengan sikap Sasuke langsung menyambarnya, membuat tubuh lemah itu membentur batang pohon di belakangnya. Sudah berapa banyak darah yang telah Sasuke keluarkan malam ini. Tapi, hal itu tak membuatnya sadar akan kesalahannya.

Dan iblis tersenyum.

Dia memang sudah berkali-kali melihat Sasuke menjadi bagian dari ritual seorang darah manis. Tapi ia belum pernah melihat Sasuke yang membatalkan ritualnya. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa itu akan berdampak buruk baginya.

"SASUKE! AKU TAK PERNAH MELIHATMU YANG SEPERTI INI!" omel Sai lagi seraya memukul wajah Sasuke. Namun, Saske justru memamerkan senyumannya.

"APA YANG LUCU, HAH?" ujarnya sambil memukulnya lagi.

"Sai, Hentikan!" cegah Hinata dengan suara lemah dan itu sedikit meredam amarah Sai.

"Hinata," panggil Gaara yang disambut dengan sejumlah tatapan tajam. "Sasuke hanya lelah berharap kepada pemilik darah manis yang kematiannya semakin dekat." Ujarnya.

Hinata hanya diam, tak berani menatap maupun hanya sekedar melirik Sasuke. Benarkah Sasuke berpikir seperti itu? Bukankah Sasuke percaya dengannya? Lagi lagi Hinata termakan oleh ucapan para vampir itu. Sai perhatian padanya namun itu juga palsu. Sasuke juga pernah mendukungnya, namun itu juga palsu. Semuanya palsu.

"Hinata, sebenarnya cepat atau lambat kau juga akan mati." Ujar Kiba lirih.

TBC...

Kalau ini TBC sungguhan sebagai permintaan maaf karena telat up, aku tulis tambahan ini. Tapi, masih sedikit ya? Gomen ne.. Saya harap minna-san tidak kecewa...


End file.
